No Way
by Kira michi
Summary: Of all the people... why did it have to be HER to come here? Sure, she loves this, but still...! Why! OC. No flames, please. You'll be awesome if you don't leave any.


**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. OwO

Is this yet another story?

Why yes, yes it is... O_O I'm so sorry.

This is going to be a cliche "sucked into" kinda story. 8D

 **Disclaimer** – I do not own Dragon Ball Z, if I did... more Piccolo.

 **Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Dende stared down at the unconscious girl in concern, wondering if she was both okay and where she had come from. Mister Popo had suddenly ran towards him with a look of alarm on his face, quickly urging him to come outside and that there was someone there. At first Dende had thought that maybe it was Goku or one of the other Z Warriors. Maybe Piccolo had come back from training? But when he came outside it was only to see an unconscious human laying in mister Popo's garden. No wonder he had panicked. Mister Popo had said he was watering the flowers when this woman came out of nowhere and landed in front of him.

Bending down he extended his hand and shook her shoulder, humming lightly in wonder when she groaned and rolled over with a distressed look on her face.

"Where did she come from...?" He furrowed his brows and stood up. She couldn't have flown up there without anyone noticing, they would have noticed right away of any ki heading towards the lookout.

"Is she all right?" Popo asked, staring down at the girl in concern.

"It seems she's just unconscious," Dende checked her over just to make sure, and yes, there wasn't a mark on her. "Perhaps we should put her into one of the rooms and wait for her to wake up." Then they could ask her where she came from. Could she have climbed up?

Mister Popo nodded, about to reach down and lift her up when she gave another groan and opened her eyes. Brown irises stared at them blearily, blinking for a moment to clear her vision. Dende smiled in relief. She must be okay if she was waking up already. Bending down once more he stared at her, waiting for her eyes to focus. She reached up and swept her black hair from her eyes, huffing lightly and giving a small stretch. Though once she sat up she looked around with that exhausted look still on her face.

"Are you okay?" Dende asked, reaching out and steadying her when she almost fell over. Maybe not all right, if she looked like she was about to fall right over.

She looked at him through lidded eyes, blinking once before her eyes lit up. "Whoa! _Nice_ costume, dude!"

Dende blinked in surprise, along with mister Popo when they saw her grin and look the guardian of the Earth up and down. She sat straighter, though her hands shot to the ground to steady herself, continuing to look like she discovered something amazing. He continued to look confused until he realized that she never met a Namekian. Practically everyone on Earth didn't know about him. He gave a warm smile and made sure she was steady before he helped her up. Now, to ask how she got here.

"Whoa!" Her grin grew wider when she noticed mister Popo, eyes lighting up and holding onto the guardian's arm. "That's so awesome!"

"Are you all right?" Making sure he kept a firm hold on her he waited for her to nod before he smiled again. "May I ask how you got here?" _Did_ she climb to the lookout?

That question seemed to snap her out of her ecstatic moment. She blinked and looked around her surroundings, eyes almost bugging out before she truly began looking. She began muttering to herself, asking questions that both Dende and mister Popo could hear. Like how she got there. That this place was an _exact_ replica, whatever that meant. That she had... been sleeping in her room.

So she didn't know, either?

"Uh... not that this isn't fun," She murmured, glancing at them uncertainly and taking a step away. "but uh... how did I get... _here?_ " She motioned around the area, standing in an oversized shirt and a pair of baggy shorts, looking so very confused..

"That's what I would like to know," Dende said gently, holding out his hands when she took another step with a flash of fear. "What is the last thing you remember?"

That gave her pause, then she looked upwards in thought. "I was... watching Dragon Ball Z, Battle of the Gods," The name caused Dende to give her a look of confusion. Dragon ball what? "So, is this a convention or something?" She motioned towards both he and mister Popo, furrowing her brows and cocking her head to the side. "Where's everyone else then?"

"Uh, no, I'm afraid not," What did she mean by that? "So you have no idea how you arrived at the lookout?" That was strange. Did someone bring her here, then?

"Lookout?" She gave him a strange stare. "Uh... sure, the " _lookout_ ," no, I have no idea how I got here." She shrugged, but the confusion only rose when she made those air quotes with her fingers. "Um... if you can tell me how to get out of here, I'd appreciate that." She gave a nervous grin and swung her arms, soon muttering from the side of her mouth. "And call the cops."

"The only way down is either to climb or fly, but I'm more worried that you can't seem to remember how you came to be here." He furrowed his brows and came forward to rest a hand against her forehead, his concern growing when he saw her give him a flat stare.

"Yeah, _suuureee_... I'll _fly_ down," She rolled her eyes and stepped back, motioning towards the edge of the lookout. "So, yeah, I'll just be... _yeah_." She turned and walked away, not even wearing any shoes.

"Ah...! Wait!" Dende went after her with mister Popo behind him, trying to stop the strange woman.

He tried stopping her, growing more worried when she kept shrugging him off with an uncomfortable look on her face. Did she not see that it was dangerous for her to leave if she didn't know how she arrived? What if she had amnesia? Or something worse? He'd rather bring her to a hospital than just have her leave without medical assistance.

Though once she got to the edge her eyes grew wide, taking a huge step back and gasping at the sight of clouds below the lookout. She gave a scream and fell back, trembling at the sight and gawking.

She didn't know she was above the clouds, then.

"Please, miss, calm down!" Dende pleaded, giving a comforting smile when her wide eyes latched onto him.

"H-How the hell are we above the clouds?!" She screamed, standing up and staring at him in shock and horror. She glanced at the clouds and shivered. "N-No way, this _can't_ be real!" She paused and looked up with a grin. "Wait! A dream! This _has_ to be a dream!"

Now he was really worried. He should have brought her to a hospital when he found her. "Please, ma'am, you must remain calm," And not hysterical. "Please come with me and we'll find you a room to lie down in."

Her focus went back to him. "And there's no way _Dende_ can be real!" She hit her head with a nervous grin, not noticing the look of shock both Dende and mister Popo gave her. "It's not like I'm hallucinating!" She paused and looked to the side with narrowed eyes. "Unless I took some hard drugs... but I don't do drugs... unless someone _slipped_ me something!"

"How do you know my name?" Dende gave her a look of suspicion.

She looked at him with a look of desperation. "Please tell me you're cosplayers!"

Mister Popo gave her a concerned stare and answered in Dende's stead. "I'm afraid I do not know what a cosplayer is." He reached out when she stumbled and gave him a look of distress.

She grabbed her head and bent down, staring at the ground and saying that this was all a dream. Dende shared a look with mister Popo before he quickly apologized and touched the woman's head. It was best that she calm down, and if the only way to do that was to knock her out, then so be it.

"C'mon, Alex, this is all a crazy, messed-up dream! There's no way any of this is real!" "Alex" blinked when she felt a hand on her head, looking up to stare at the Namekian with wide, brown eyes.

Dende bit his lower lip when her eyes rolled back before she fell, quickly asking mister Popo to bring her to an available room. Alex, hm? Furrowing his brows once more he watched as mister Popo carried the unconscious woman towards the temple. Where did she come from? How did she know his name? Why did she get hysterical? He supposed that anyone waking up in the lookout without any memory of getting there and seeing the sight below would become rather hysterical. But she seemed so _insistent_ that she was dreaming and or was hallucinating. This didn't seem serious enough to call Goku or Piccolo, but her reaction worried him. She also mentioned a Dragon Ball. Could she have been collecting them? No, she said she had been _watching_... Could she have found one and just _watched_ it?

Too many questions.

Furrowing his brows, he looked down at below and quickly located Piccolo, seeing him training with his usual intensity. No, he'll wait for him to come back instead of calling him and interrupting.

With a sigh, and just a small amount of dread, he turned to head for the temple and await for the mysterious woman to wake up.

This was not going to be good.

* * *

 **Growing up, my brother and I always called mister Popo... "mister Popo" instead of just _Popo_. Which is why he'll be called that in this. OwO**

 **I know a lot about Dragon Ball Z... and _just_ Dragon Ball Z. O_O I've only seen a small amount of Dragon Ball, and I _refuse_ to watch GT because Piccolo dies in that one. So, y'know, any Dragon Ball masters out there, I'll be counting on _you_ to help me correct some things. OwO**

 **I'm so happy to hear that there's going to be a new series... where hopefully Piccolo _stays_ alive. 8D**

 **And I'm sorry, this story will continue depending on the feedback. ( -.-) And if I could find my way out of this stinkin' writer's block. DX**

 **And I've no idea if I should give her a love interest. Should she just be friends with everyone... but Piccolo's my favorite character. QAQ He's just so awesome! 8)**

 **This is also set right after Battle of the Gods, just so you know. So she'll have no help to offer the warriors. OwO**

 **June 15, 2015**


End file.
